


Moonlight Love

by Agustd85



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agustd85/pseuds/Agustd85
Summary: Jimin had been alone for far too long. Being rogue could get lonely, but it was also nice to not have anyone to worry about but himself. At least that was what he thought until an unexpected stranger appears.





	1. Chapter 1

Jimin had been alone for far too long. Being rouge could get lonely, but it was also nice to not have anyone to worry about but himself. He had roamed through this particular area a few years ago and decided to stay. It was rare for a rouge to stay in one place longer than a few days, but he was tired of moving. He had found an abandoned home out in the woods and had spent months fixing it up back to being livable. He found out by talking to people in town that the previous family had decided to leave to be closer to family and no one was interested in living that far in the woods. They just decided to leave it, thinking someone might find it and like it. Jimin had done just that. It was far enough back in the deep woods he didn't have to worry about people being nosy and finding it. This particular day it was sunny with a breezy blowing through the trees so he had opened the windows in the small home and was now longing in the living-room reading. He was just starting to doze off when the scent of another wolf wafted through the window. It smelled of fear and sweat, like they had been running awhile.  He moved slowly to where he could look out, In the distance he could make out a large black wolf. He was at the stream that was just behind the house and could he could see the other looking around like he was waiting for someone or something to pounce on him. He stepped out onto the back porch and just let the wind carry his scent. It didn't take long for the other to catch it and start to look around. He finally caught sight of him and Jimin just waved to show he meant no harm.  Jimin hated to fight unless he didn't have a choice and so he had already decided to talk instead of just attacking. It is a beautiful day and so his white fur is bright in the sun, which feels good on his back. The black wolf tilts his head as if confused, wondering what Jimins next move will be. "If you are hungry and tired, you are more than welcome to join me for lunch", Jimins yells brightly. He would evaluate how the other reacts, as to what his next move would be. He cant help but smile as the other starts to make there way up to the house. As he gets closer he can see the fear in his eyes and wonders what his story might be. He steps back inside grabbing some extra clothes he always keeps by the door for something just like this. " Here is some clothes, ill step inside while you change. Just knock on the door when you are ready" At this point the other is just at the steps. He is a beautiful midnight black wolf, with eyes to match. Jimin feels the air leave his lungs a little faster as he looks at him. He quickly steps back in the house and shuts the door. Leaning against it, he try's to regain his thoughts. He steady's his breath has hears the man from the other side groan in pain. If you stay in your wolf form for too long when you do finally return to your true form, it can be painful. Makes him wonder again just how long he had been running. Finally there is a knock on the door and when he opens it, he cant stop the gasp that leaves his lips. The man in front of him is absolutely beautiful. 


	2. Awkward Hello

The man in front of him looked so nervous, but trying to stand strong. Jimin reaches out his hand, "I'm Jimin, and welcome to my home. Please come in and rest a bit. By the way, what is your name?" The man slowly raises his eyes to meet his own, and takes Jimins hand. "Im Jungkookie, but my friends just call me Kookie." He said that with such sadness, that Jimin had to hold himself back from hugging the stranger. He looked like a kicked puppy in every since of the phrase and something in Jimin made his just want to protect him. He could tell he wasnt an alpha and he wasnt a rogue either. He takes Kookie to the kitchen and sits him at the table. He places the stew and a bowl in front of kookie and watches with happiness has Kookie has bowl after bowl. "I won't bombard you with questions other than are you ok? If you need anything let me know. You are more than welcome to stay a few days if you would like. I have a spare bedroom and plenty of clothes you can borrow." Kookie shook his head as if he was thinking about it. He wasn't going to lie, he was thinking about it. The man in front of his was beautiful inside and out. He could tell his wasn't like most wolves, he actually cared about others and didn't seem to go around starting fights for no reason. It might would be nice to stay a few days, at least if he was here, maybe his old pack wouldn't find him. He couldn't go back there, the way they treated him, he couldn't take that anymore. Jimin started to clear the dishes as Kookie watched him move around the kitchen and he couldn't help but smile. Jimin caught the smile and had to stop himself from uwuing at the others adorable bunny smile. "If you would like to shower, I can show you where the bathroom is, and get you some fresh clothes. Kookie quickly agreed, a shower sounded amazing. Jimin got him set up and left him to it, relaxing back on the couch with his book. Kookie emerged sometimes later and Jimin had just started to doze again when he could feel his presence in the room. Kookie was sitting across from him in one of this very comfy chairs, looking like he could fall asleep right there. It was getting late at this time and Jimin decided it might be time to get the sleepy bunny to bed. He proceeded to shut the house down, locking all the windows shut and showing Kookie where his bed would be. Told him if he needed anything his room was just down the hall. " Don't hesitate to ask for anything ok, your my guest and I want you happy here. Kookie couldn't get over how nice and excepting Jimin was to a complete stranger. He found himself wondering, how someone like Jimin had no mate, but thought better of asking. It was none of his business, maybe Jimin was just waiting for his "one". Most werewolves had one true mate, they were just hard to find, but when you did, you knew it. Maybe now instantly but it wouldnt take long. Jimin found himself laying in bed wondering what Kookies story was, why did he look so scared when he first arrived. Jimin couldn't figure out where it was coming from but he found himself just wanting to protect Kookie, keep him there with him. He finally turns out the light and falls asleep. He is awoken some time later to Kookie howling at what sounded like pain. He shot out of bed and down the hall. He found kookie having a nightmare, which from the sounds of it was horrible. He wakes him, letting him know he is safe and no one is going to hurt him here. Kookie latches onto his shirt, not letting go, inhaling the scent of the alpha currently holding him. "You're ok, I promise, I wont let whoever hurt you come near you again." He could hear the sniffling from Kookie and realized he was crying from fear. He suppressed the growl that built up in his throat. "Bunny would you like to sleep with me, I promise I will keep you safe". He found the most beautiful eyes staring back at him, with a hint of relief, Kookie shaking his head yes. Jimin stood, taking his hand and leading him back to his room. Kookie instantly relaxed being surrounded by the alphas scent. His head hit the pillow and he was out in a matter of minutes. He had the blanket hugged to his chest just under his nose so he could smell Jimin. Jimin himself laid back down, but he wasn't sure if he should just lay beside Kookie or fight his urge to hold him in his arms. As he laid down, kookie decided for him, by rolling over and curling himself into Jimins side. He slept that night better than he had in almost a year, with no fear of what the morning would hold. 


	3. Memories

Kookie awoke with a start, not remembering right away where he was. Once he realized he was safe curled up next to Jimin he relaxed. He glanced up at the sleeping figure beside him and couldnt help but smile. How could someone still be so beautiful first thing in the morning. He moved slowly to get out of bed but was quickly pulled back down. It was obvious Jimin was still asleep but he suddenly wrapped a leg around him, holding him in place. Kookie had never been cuddled before, but he had to admit he liked the way this felt, and kind of hoped it wouldn't end. Jimin makes this little whine in his throat and Kookie cant stop himself from smiling. Kookie decided to get a little more sleep since it was probably the first time in a very longtime he had slept more than a few hours at a time. They both stayed like this a couple of more hours before Jimin finally started to wake up.  He slowly opened his eyes and saw the position that he was in, but since Kookie didn't seem to mind and actually seemed to be asleep, he didnt move. He buried his face in Kookies back inhaling his scent, which smelled of cherry blossoms and citrus. He tighted his arms around Kookie a little more and, did he just imagine Kookie pressing himself back more? Maybe with everything Kookie had been through, he needed to feel the safety of Jimins arms. When he felt Kookie stir a little more, he decided to speak and see if Kookie was as alright with this as he was. "Good morning my bunny, how did you sleep, well I hope"? Jimin could feel something stirring inside him, a want for Kookie to stay with him, but he didn't know what Kookies story was or if he could even stay. He didnt know how he could feel this so quickly, they just met yesterday, had only talked a little bit. He drifted in his thoughts about what he was feeling and had failed to notice Kookie turning over in his hold. He realized he was face to face with that cute bunny smile again and he felt his heartbeat increase. "Hi", Jimin stutters out, looking into Kookies dark eyes, feeling a fire course through his veins. All he wanted to do was make Kookie his and protect him. Kookie giggles at how cute Jimin looked when caught off guard. He wanted to explain the nightmare he had, had last night and why he was so frightened the day before. "I know your curious about last night and how I came to be here, and I want to tell you. I was taken by an evil alpha from my pack. He fought our older alpha, knowing he could beat him, and ended up killing him. The only reason he did it was to take the pups of the current pack, which I was one of at the time. I don't know if I reminded him of another wolf he didn't like, but I was never treated like the others. He would be beat me, bite me, let the others do the same". Jimin could feel Kookie trembling in his hold, and couldn't imagine what his poor bunny had been through. Kookie let out a small sob before he continued, "He would take advantage me when I would get my heats. I would try to run but he would force himself on me, knowing in that state I couldn't fight back. I was always weak anyway due to not much food. He would give me just enough to keep me alive. I was I guess I was more useful alive than dead. Then about a week ago, they all went on a big hunt and there was no one watching me. I made a run for it and just kept going. Yesterday was the first time I have really stopped for more than just an few hours. When I saw you, I was scared, I was about to have to fight, knowing I would lose in my state. Honestly at that point I would have probably excepted death. But you were nice, invited me in and even fed me, I havent felt real kindness since I was a pup. Jimin couldn't stop the growl this time, holding Kookie as tight as he possible could. Kookie was sobbing at this point, not being able to shake the memories and images in his head. Jimin couldn't imagine sending Kookie away at this point. "Kookie, I know I said you could stay a few days", before he could finish his sentence he could feel Kookie tense up. Did he think he was going to tell him he had to leave. He let his scent wash over the poor bunny to help him relax and finished what he was going to ask him. "Would you like to stay here wth me, permanently. This would be your new home. The guest room would become your own, I can take you to town and help you get some stuff to make it feel like your own space". Kookie slowly lifted his head, tears still streaming down his cheeks, but he didn't look scared or upset, happy maybe? He quickly shook his head, not able to speak just yet, but Jimin couldn't stop the huge smile on his face. He didn't know what the pull was to keep Kookie with him but there was no way he was letting him go now


	4. My Mate

Over the next few days, they worked on getting to know each other. Jimin told him of his past living with his family, how they were killed by another Rogue. How he was now 25 and had been on his own since he was 17. He had made some friends in a neighboring pack but, that he enjoyed being his own boss. He had thought about starting his own pack some day, but didn't really know if that would ever happen. Kookie turned out to be 23 and had lived in Busan until he was taken. When he was taken, it was near one of the national forest far from Seoul. When he ran, that's where he wanted to go, just to be surrounded by people who didn't know him, or his story. People wouldn't look at him with pity in their eyes at his story. I fresh start, but he never thought he would find that start in the arms of a rogue alpha. They made plans to go into town to get Kookie some clothes of his own and a few items to make his room his own. They definitely needed groceries as well. Jimin alone didn't eat that much, but between them both they had made a major dent in his pantry. Jimin had a small car out in a shed behind his house. He didn't use it that often but going for all they needed, it would be a lot to try and carry back. Once they arrived into the big city of Seoul, watching Kookies light up in amazement warmed his heart. As they parked and walked along the sidewalk of all the different shops, he couldn't help but laugh at how Kookie had to stop and look at almost everything in the different windows. They did some shopping, Kookie found some new clothes that Jimin had to admit he looked really good in. They were also able to find some bedding that Kookie loved, that had the silhouette of dancers. When Jimin asked why he wanted this particular comforter, Kookie admitted he had always wanted to be a dancer. Jimin definitely perked up at this. He loved to dance himself, and thought maybe they could take some classes together. They finally decided to stop for lunch and then continued on to grocery shopping. Jimin let Kookie get whatever he wanted. He just had this desire to spoil him and if getting ice cream made him happy then they were getting ice cream. They finally head home and Kookie lays his head on Jimins shoulder, happier and more content than he had ever been. They arrived at home but as soon as Jimin opened his door to get out, he stills. Kookie is still sleeping and so he slowly gets out and quietly shuts the door. He looks around letting his eyes adjust to the surrounding darkness. He hears the snap of a branch behind him and moves in time for a silver wolf to leap at him. He quickly changes, worrying about his clothes later. "Who are you, and what are you doing in my territory", Jimin growls. Jimin in his human form is kind of small in stature but his wolf more than makes up for it. His wolf is a beautiful white, with glowing blue eyes. "I am chasing a runaway and I have followed him here. I know he is here, where are you hiding him"? He instantly knows he is talking about Kookie and there is no way he is letting him go. " Are you one of his betas to do his dirty work"?, Jimin snapped, baring his teeth. There was no way this other wolf could take him and the other knew that. Jimin circled him sizing him up and also giving him a chance to run with his tail between his legs. He hated to fight but he also wasn't sure he could let him go and it get back to the rest of his pack where Kookie was. "You tell your alpha if he wants Kookie back he will have to come and take him from me. I have heard what he did to him and I would love nothing more than to rip his throat out. Now leave before I change my mind and kill you just because I can". With one last snap of his jaws the other wolf ran off into the night. He returned back to the car, not changing back yet. He had no clothes, but he was greeted by Kookie, who looked on in amazement but he couldn't figure out why. Was it because he had stood up for Kookie, instead of just letting him go? Then it clicked, true mates would be complete opposite of each other in wolf form. In their case, Midnight black was Kookies and snow white was Jimins. Why had it not clicked a week ago when Jimin had first laid eyes on Kookie. This did explain the feeling he had course through him that day though, why his wolf seemed so happy. He was trying to tell him, he had finally found his mate. 


	5. My Omega

When the realization hit, they both were a little shocked. They unloaded the car and put away the grocery's before making there way to the living room. They knew they needed to talk about this but neither really knew where to start. Jimin figured he should start, but when he looked up at Kookie, those beautiful eyes took his breath away. He pulled Kookie to sit on the couch with him and took his hands. "I guess you know what this means, and I cant believe I didn't see it before. It explains the pull I had to help you that day, and the need to keep you safe and not let you go. I couldn't figure out what it was that day but I felt a pull to you, my wolf was bouncing around like crazy but I couldn't figure out why". Kookie shook is head excitedly, "mine was doing the same, but I was still so scared, I wasn't really paying attention to him". "My mate", Jimin whispers, wanting nothing more than to kiss Kookie but he knew what he had been through and he was definitely not going to push him. Mate or not, they just met, and even though the chemistry was there, he would move at Kookies pace. Jimin heard Kookies stomach growl in the quiet of the room and realized lunch had been a bit ago. He took Kookie by the hand, leading him the kitchen, and sitting him at the table. "What would you like my bunny, you name it and Ill cook it". Kookie thought about it, but living the way he did, he really never had anything but rabbit or the occasional cow the alpha would kill, and even then he would get the bad parts. "I don't know, I haven't gotten live and eat the way you have. Not since I was a pup, and the only thing I can remember my mom making was kimchi fried rice with beef". Jimin kissed Kookies head when he saw the flash of sadness in his eyes. He did it on instinct and he waiting for Kookie to flinch or slap him, but Kookie just wrapped his arms around his waist. "I can definitely make that for you, you sit and relax or you can go to your room and put your stuff away, make it yours". Kookie quickly shook his head and ran off to do just that. Jimin worked on the meal which didn't take to long, he had made it so many times for himself. "Bunny, dinner is ready",Jimin called, quickly setting the food on the table. Kookie inhaled as he entered the kitchen, his mouth starting to water. He had gotten so used to eating good food, but the fact that Jimin made this, made it so much more special. Jimin hadn't had a lot of cook-able food, other than ramen in the house for himself so that's pretty much what they had the last week or so. They ate in silence just enjoying the food and each other. They finished cleaning up and made there way back to the living room. Jimin decided he wanted to catch up on one of his shows, plopping down on the couch, Kookie soon joining him. Kookie laid down with his head in his lap, hoping Jimin wouldn't mind. Jimin glanced down and saw a small smile playing on Kookies lips. He ran his fingers through Kookies hair, when suddenly his ears popped out. Some wolves would do that when they were extremely comfortable and let themselves relax enough. Jimin started to rub his ears, so soft and could feel Kookie go pliant against him. He relaxed back himself and focused on his show as he subconsciously kept rubbing Kooks ears. They stayed like that a few hours before Jimin could feel himself starting to fall asleep himself. Kookie had dozed about 30 minutes into the show and Jimin had no heart to wake him. He slowly nudged his shoulder, waking him slowly, he didn't want to scare him. Kookie sat up rubbing his eyes, and Jimin thought he looked so adorable in that moment. "Lets go to bed, Its been a long day and i'm beat". Kookie agrees and they head to their rooms, but Jimin realizes Kookie has walked past his room and is following him. He decides to see where this is going and when he opens the door , there is the brand new comforter on his bed. He turns to Kookie with a questionable look, trying to hide the joy he is feeling inside. Kookie was blushing and looking down, "you told me to make myself comfortable, and I was so happy and safe sleeping with you this week and I didn't want it to end, please don't be angry with me, I know I didn't ask." " Oh my god my sweet bunny, I am not angry at all, I could never be. Im happy, very happy, I didn't want to rush you into anything and so for you to make this move, ", Jimin couldn't stop himself this time, and kisses Kookie gently, just a peck to reassure him everything is fine. He didn't know it was possible for some to blush to the point of being purple but he swore if Kook got any brighter he would. They quickly got ready for bed and slowly climbed in. Even though they had slept together since that night of the nightmare, something about tonight felt different. They both felt like they were home.  


	6. The Fight

Jimin awoke sometime around 3am to the sound of Kookie whimpering in his sleep. He had gotten used to Kookie having his nightmares but they had started to slow down. Seeing the wolf from his old pack, had probably got his mind racing and brought up the now bad dream. Jimin shook him awake enough to end the dream, but not enough to fully awake the sleeping bunny. He pulled him closer and started to fall back asleep when there was a sudden crash from somewhere outside. They were both up and awake in an instant and running to get dressed. Jimin told Kookie to stay in the house and he would go check it out. Before he could go out though, he saw a couple of quick flashes and knew that the rest of the pack had found kookie. He locked the doors and ran to his cell and quickly found the number he was looking for. "Pick up, pick up", he chanted as he watched holding Kookie close. "Namjoon, I know its late and you know if I wasn't desperate I wouldn't call with something like this, but I found my mate, yes he is amazing. NAMJOON, sorry we are kind of in a bind and I need your help. His old pack he ran away from is here trying to take him back. They are an evil pack who abused him, and right now they have the house surrounded. I want to take on the alpha to keep Kookie but I need more wolves than me to make sure it stays fair. From what Kookie has told me, they would not keep this fair at all I would surely be killed. Thank you, I will see you soon ". Kookie was looking at you with confusion, wondering who you were talking to and what exactly was going on. The wolves stayed outside luckily, Jimin didn't want to have to do any home repairs after what he was about to have to go through to end this. About 30 minutes later, a suv pulled into the driveway and five guys jumped out. They made there way up to the house and Jimin quickly ushered them inside. He quickly explained everything to Namjoon and Yoongi about what was going on and what this other pack had done to his Kookie. In the meantime, Jin and the others were swooning all over Kookie and talking about how cute he is. Namjoon was the alpha of this pack, Yoongi, Hobi were his beta's , Jin and Tae were his omegas. Tae belonged to Hobi and Jin was of course pack princess being with Namjoon. Yoongi was his 2nd in command with no mate yet. Jimin had always thought Yoongi was cute, especially when he would show his gummy smile. After filling everyone in, they all undressed and quickly changed. Jin let them outside since him and Tae were staying with Kookie. Namjoon was a huge black and grey wolf, with glowing red eyes. Not many wolves had red eyes, it was only a certain blood line that had them. They were all descendants of the great wolf Fenrir. Most of the time, Namjoon just had to show his eyes and wolves would run. Yoongi was red with black around his ears and neck with four white feet. Jimin instantly saw the alpha off in the back while letting the rest of the pack surround them. Namjoon snarled and let the full color in his eyes show, which caused them to back up a little. Most of the wolves there looked tired, hungry and sad to say just poor, except for the alpha. You could tell he took full advantage of every meal even if that meant there was not enough to feed the rest of his pack. As he finally decided to move closer, Jimin got his first good look at the other. He growled deep in his chest just knowing what the other had done to his sweet bunny. The alpha wasn't much bigger than him, but not nearly as muscled. Jimin took pride in staying healthy and that showed in his wolf. "I know why you are here, and you will not take Kookie away from me. He is mine and I will kill you before I let you go anywhere near him. So I challenge you, for Alpha reign of you pack, a fight to the death. If I die though, Kookie still will not leave with you, he goes to Namjoon and I really don't think you want to battle him. They are here to keep things fair, if any of your pack try to interfere they will step in and put a stop to it, by intimidation or up to death. Deal"? Namjoon and Yoongi were both snarling at the others, showing they were in full control. "Fine we will fight but when you lose, and you will lose, I will take Kookie back and make him suffer like he never knew was imaginable". The alpha turned to walk away and that was his second mistake, his first was making a threat towards kookie. Jimin lunged at the alpha, grabbing him by the back leg and launching him twenty feet away into the base of a tree. Jimin was seeing red after the alphas remarks and was on him again before he could get up. He clamped his jaws around the others neck, the taste of copper washing over his tongue. He dragged the other away from the tree, but as he did another wolf came out of the darkness, hitting him in the side. Namjoon was on in him before he could land on the ground. Namjoon had seen him coming but not in time to warn Jimin, but taking him out in a matter of seconds. Jimin and alpha were back on there feet, but Jimin was much faster. He lunged again, and again clamped down on his neck. He got the alpha on his back and with his two front feet braced on the others chest, he twisted his entire body, hearing the tell tell sound of the others neck snapping. 


	7. New Beginning

Once the fight was over, Jin handed Jimin some pants so he could address the remaining wolves from the other pack. I am now the alpha of this pack, if you don't want to continue to be apart of it, you can leave now, no questions asked. If you choose to stay, we will work on getting you housing and jobs to stay. And if any of you that stay or leave, ever even look at Kookie wrong you will have me to deal with, do you understand". A few of them ran off but the rest stood with their heads down and waiting for their next commands. Namjoon offered to let them stay in a few of the guest house he had on his property until they could find something better. Namjoon offered to help Jimin build a few small homes on his own property and he was grateful for the idea and help. "You will not be initiated into my pack, come forward one at a time". A small male came forward, skinny but he thanked Jimin with a boxy smile, kind of like Tae. 'I want to apologize to Kookie, I only did what I did to him cause we would be beaten if we didn't. My name is Baekhyun, and again thank you for saving us from him. None of us were strong enough to beat him". Jimin looked around at the rest of the small group and they were all shaking their heads agreeing with what Baek was saying. "From this day forward we will move on as a pack, as friends, as family. Jimin partially changed into his wolf, enough for his face to change and for his claws to come out. "Give me your wrist, once I do this, we will be able to speak without words, and you will be able to feel through the pack bound if something is wrong. I will be able to call for you, any of you, without words". He takes his wrist and makes a gash, then takes Baeks and does the same. Once the wounds are put together and blood is shared they instantly felt the bound. He did that with each member and by the end he was exhausted. There was 9 new members to his pack, Chanyeol who was a tall man but acted like a big puppy. Him and Baek seemed to be close. Their was Chen who was shorter than Jimin and was a little whiny at times. Xiuman who was the oldest of the bunch seemed to be the only one who could control Chen when he would loud. He was shorter as well, and had a baby face. DO just seemed stand off-ish but Jimin just thought he might be the quiet type like Yoongi. Suho who was the alphas second in command and leader when he wasn't around, was very nice, good head on his shoulders and Jimin liked letting him keep his position. The others trusted him and that would come in handy. Sehun and Kia were the makneas of this group and you could see it almost immediately. They stuck to each other and would playfully bicker alot, making the others laugh and roll their eyes at their antics. Lay come to find out had been taken from another pack from China. He was quiet, very light on his feet but had a contagious laugh that could be heard anywhere. They finally got everything done and decided to call it a night. Jimin had held back his pain, but where the wolf had hit him in the side, he was afraid he had broken a rib. Him bid a farewell to Namjoon and the others, thanking them over and over again for helping him. He came in to a happy but worried looking Kookie. Kookie could see the look on his face and the now forming bruise that he had been hurt. Kookie made him sit down on the couch, while he went to get an ice pack from the freezer. He was a werewolf and would be heeled that night but he let Kookie baby him if that would make him feel better. " So you are my alpha now"?, Kookie questioned, looking hopeful. "If you want me to be baby, I will not be like your other alpha and force you to do anything you don't want to." With that Kookie lept up, trying not to hurt Jimin as he sat in his lap. "I want to be yours, I want a life with you, a family", he said with a small blush at those words. Jimin gripped his hips, pulling him into a tight embrace, kissing him like he would never get to again. "When you have your next heat we will have our mating ceremony and make it official my baby bunny". Kookie keened at the nickname and felt overjoyed with the future plans. He could believe how amazing Jimin had been fighting the other wolf. Fighting for him, for their future, for their love. Jimin decided he definitely needed a shower, he was dirty and figured the hot water would help his pain. He headed to shower and Kookie decided to lay back down and wait for him. He felt so relieved knowing there was no one after him anymore. Thinking about Jimin in the shower, images of the water running over his body was starting to get to him. He heard the water shut off and decided he wanted Jimin, tonight. When Jimin walked into the room, he was definitely a little surprised at what he found. 


	8. Bite me

Jimin couldn't stop his jaw from dropping at the sight of Kookie. He was laying in bed wearing from what he could tell, only a smile. Kookie bit his lip as Jimin appeared in the doorway, not missing the sudden look of lust in his eyes. "Bunny, you look so sexy like this, you are going to be the death of your alpha". Alpha moved to his knees, keeping the sheet over his hips. Jimin followed the movement, feeling his heart rate increase with each inch the sheet moved. Kookie motioned for Jimin to come closer and almost in a trance, Jimin circled the bed, standing in front of Kookie. He was determined to let Kookie lead, at least in the beginning but lost control when Kookie pulled him down onto the bed, kissing him deeply, passionately. Jimin licked Kookies bottom lip, asking permission, to deepen the kiss even more. With a small moan, Kookie opened his mouth, giving up fight for any kind of dominance, letting Jimin explore the inside of his mouth. With strength Jimin didn't know he had, Kookie flipped them over, sitting on Jimins lap, quickly kissing Jimins neck and down his chest. Jimin couldnt believe how lucky he was to have this beautiful omega in his lap. Kookie moved down, licking over Jimins sensitive nipples, down tracing his tongue over his abs, tracing the outline of his v lines. Jimins breathing has picked up, not knowing what is coming next, the anticipation becoming to much. The towel is doing nothing to hide is excitement, and he can feel Kookies against his thigh. Kookie looks up with a devilish look in his eyes has he removes the towel. Jimin moans as the cool air hits his heated member as it springs up against his stomach. Kookie licks his lips as he leans down, licking from base to tip and loving every gasp and moan coming from his lovers lips. Jimin snakes his fingers in Kookies hair, rubbing his scalp, pulling when the sensations become to much, causing to Kookie to moan out. This in turn, sends vibrations straight to Jimins core, sending him that more into heaven. Kookie is working slowly on swallowing Jimin down, loving the salty taste of his pre cum on his tongue. Its been awhile since Jimin had been with anyone and he doesn't want this to end before its getting started so he quickly pulls Kookie back up, kissing him. He can taste himself on Kookies lips, and as dirty as that sounds, it only turns him on more. He flips them over again and just stares at his beautiful baby under him, loving the blissed out look on his face already. He runs his hands down Kookies chest and doesn't miss the moan when he runs his fingers over Kookies nipples. He leans down, licking one slowly, as he plays with the other. Kookie bucks his hips, loving the feel of being pleasured like this, feeling Jimins hardness against his own. He is getting so wet, his slick running down his inner thighs, just needing Jimin to hurry. Jimins moves his hand down, running his fingers over Kookies hole, feeling his wetness. He brings his finger back up to his lips, tasting the sweetness. "Roll over baby, I want to see all of you, and taste you even more". Kookie tried to hide his blushing by hiding his face in his arms. Jimin let out a small growl at the beautiful sight in front of him. Kookie was his and only his and he couldn't wait for the mating ceremony. Jimin massages Kookies cheeks, watching more slick drip from his hole, and he cant hold back anymore. He leans down, licking a strip over kookies hole, not being able to get enough of his sweet taste. Kook pushes back as Jimin works him open with his tongue, slowly adding his fingers. Once Kookie is panting and whining, Jimin sits up again, wiping his face. " Are you ready baby, I need you so much", Jimin pants out. Kookie pushes back, and Jimin takes that as a yes and lines himself up. He pushes in slowly letting Kookie adjust, and letting himself adjust as well. Kookie was so tight, and the sudden heat around his member was almost to much to handle. He bottoms out and grabbing Kookie by the hips, slowly pulls out, just to slam back in. He starts out a steady rhythm but is soon pounding into kookie with all he has. The beautiful moans and whines just spur him on that much more. "Alpha, i'm so close, please cum with me, please", Kookie begs and who is Jimin to deny his baby bunny. He slams into Kook more and can feel himself getting close to that edge. Kookie cries out as he cums hard on the sheets below him, and has he tightens down on Jimin, he can feel his knot forming. I few more thrust and he is cumming hard, with his knot stuck, filling Kookie up. He leans over on Kookies back, panting, seeing stars from cumming so hard. He rolls over pulling Kookie into his arms, knowing they will be like this for a bit. "My love, that was amazing. You are all I could ever ask for and I cant wait to make it official". "Alpha would you claim me now, I don't want to wait until the ceremony, please". "Kookie, are you sure, once its done, you will be my mate forever", says Jimin, knowing nothing would make him happier. "Baby that's exactly what I want, nothing would me happier, unless after tonight i'm carrying your pups". Kookie thought Jimin was going to squeeze the life out of him after that statement.


	9. Dinner Date

The next couple of weeks went smoothly, between the nightly cuddles or small little dates to the city. Kookie could never get enough of all there was to see. Tonight they were getting ready to go to dinner at  Namjoons house. Jimin had only been one other time, but they had started to become closer after the night they helped Jimin defeat the alpha. Kookie came out of the bedroom, looking sexy in a pair of black dress pants and a white button up. Jimin had to wipe the drool off his lips, biting his lip  watching Kookie model for him. "Baby you look so sexy in that outfit. Its going to be hard to keep my eyes and hands off of you tonight". Kookie couldn't hide the blush on his cheeks that moved all the way up his ears. Jimin smirked as he patted Kookies ass, as he passed to go get ready himself. Kookie couldn't believe how Jimin could go from looking pure and innocent to sexy devil incarnate. Jimin came out a bit later in black skinny jeans, black button up with black leather jacket. They really were the black and white couple. Kookie had to pick his jaw up off the floor when Jimin entered. He had seen Jimin dress up but not like this, how was he going to behave tonight with him looking like that. They gathered there things, and Jimin texted Namjoon to let them know they were on there way. Jimin grabbed the bottle of wine for Namjoon and the others and the bottle of whiskey for Yoongi. He knew Yoongi loved wine, but had a pure love for good whiskey. They arrived and were met with a bounding Tae at the passenger door, wanting to see Kookie again. Jimin chuckled watching there interactions, happy Kookie was finally able to feel this kind of happiness and bound. As they got closer to the door, the smell of Jins amazing cooking came wafting out the door. "Namjoon, I don't know how you got so lucky, Jins cooking is always so so good", Jimin said with a smile. "Thank you", Jin sing songs from the kitchen, "It will be ready soon, make yourself at home". He hands the bottle of wine to Namjoon and starts saying hello to everyone, before his eyes finally land on the one he is looking for. Kookie has been pulled in the kitchen with Tae and Kookie, so Jimin makes his way over to Yoongi. "Its not much, but this is my thank you for helping me and Kookie". He hands him the whiskey, watching the betas eyes light up at the thoughtful gift. "You didn't have to get me anything, I was more than happy to help. I would hope you would do the same for me, if I ever needed it". Jimin didn't know what it was, but he had a pull towards Yoongi. He didn't know if it was because he felt bad for him, living in a house with everyone else being mated, or if it was something more. Kookie soon joined them, telling them excitedly that Jin was going to teach him how to cook, so he could cook for Jimin. God, how did I get so lucky to find a mate like Kookie, he thought to himself. He just barely caught the glint of sadness in Yoongis eyes, before he had smile back on his face, offering Jimin a drink. Kookie was watching Yoongi's every move, and Jimin couldn't figure out if it was jealousy or admiration. Jimin caught Yoongi out of earshot before leaning over to Kook, " do you like him"? Kookie whipped his head around, not realizing he had been caught starring. He couldn't help it, he liked Yoongi. He was sweet and caring under his big bad wolf persona. He felt his face turning red as he looked away, thinking Jimin might be angry with him. "Its ok if you do baby, I like him too", Jimin said to Kookies complete shock. " He tries to act tough but you can see the lonliness in his eyes, like he just wants somewhere to belong". Kookie knew that look all to well, he carried that look for far to long, until his loving alpha found him. "Maybe we should invite him for dinner one night, I could cook", Kookie says, looking hopeful at Jimin. Jimin squeezes his hand and his caring bunny, ' of course we can, but you have to ask him", Jimin says with a smirk. Kookie looks terrified but happy to be able to invite someone to his home. He has a home to call his own, a place he belongs, something he thought he would never be lucky enough to have. They are soon being called for dinner and the rest of the night is loud laughter and fond stories being shared. Before they leave for the night, Kookie pulls Yoongi to the side, trying to push down his nerves. "Yoongi hyung, would you like to join Jimin and I for dinner one night"? Yoongi glanced at Jimin and caught the smile on his face, knowing he knew what Kookie was up to. " Sure, sounds good, Kook, are you cooking"?, he asked. "I am going to have Jin teach me something special", he says, showing his adorable bunny smile. He feels something shift inside him, but he doesn't know just what it is. He glances at Jimin again and shakes his head yes. " We will call with a time and day, for one night next week", Kookie says as he runs out the door to Jimin. 


	10. Cooking Lesson

Jimin couldn't help but laugh at Kookie's excitement for his first cooking lesson with Jin. He was running around the kitchen trying to make sure everything was ready for when Jin arrived. Kookie had told Jin he wanted to make whatever Yoongi's favorite dish was and Jin had agreed with a knowing smile to help him do just that. Jimin was texted Yoongi to see if he would be able to make it that night at 7. Jin and Kookie planned to cook, and then Jin would leave for home once Yoongi arrived. Jimin made a quick run through the rest of the house making sure it was clean and ready for their guest. He wanted to watch the cooking show but didn't want to make Kook nervous and interfere, he knew how much this meant to his baby bunny. Jin soon arrived with ingredients in hand and they quickly got started. Jimin decided he would relax on the couch, catch up on his show, and stay out of the way. The house soon filled with the most wonderful smell, and his stomach growled and he couldnt wait for dinner. They had made Galbitang, a hearty soup made from short rib, cause Jin knew that over all, Yoongi was a meat eater above vegetables. Jimin slowly made his way to the kitchen and glanced in, and couldn't help but chuckle. Both omegas looked frazzled but happy at the turn out and Kookie still had the huge smile plastered on his face. "Kook why dont you go get ready for our company, he should be here soon". Kookie quickly shook his head in agreement and kissed Jimin quickly as he left to get ready. "Jin Hyung thank you so much for helping Kookie, you have no idea how much this meant to him. I hope you are not going to have to go home and cook again are you", Jimin said with a little worry in his voice. " No tonight we are ordering in and going to watch a movie. I know its none of my business but Yoongi is apart of our pack. What is the reason for all of this"? Jimin blushed a little and thought about his answer, "The first time I met Yoongi, I was drawn to him, and I didn't know what or why. It wasnt until Kookie appeared in my life and I felt that same pull, that same unknown feeling from before. I guess cause I didn't really see Kookie again after that first meeting, the feeling faded for the moment. The night you all came to help me and Kookie and I saw Yoongi's wolf, all of those feelings came flooding back . Jin Hyung, Yoongi is a mixture of mine and Kookie's colors, it explains the pull, from me and Kookie. He is meant to be our mate, but I wont push this on him, but me and Kookie want to get to know him better, give him the mates he has always wanted". Jin stood there a little shocked, he wont lie he had seen the color patterns and wondered but wasn't sure. "We just want him happy and we know you and Kookie wouldn't do anything to hurt him. Just be careful, he acts touch but deep down, his mind and heart are fragile. The pack knows of his inner turmoils and past but he tries to hide it from others. He has battled his own inner demons and has just recently over come them to be his truly happy self". Jimin shook his head in complete understanding, he himself had just recently worked through his own demons and was now happier with himself. " I would never do anything to hurt him, I completely understand what it means for your mind to be your own worst enemy". Kookie had walked in just intime to hear Jimins words and all he wanted to do was hold him. Jimin always acted so strong and was always there for anyone that needed him. He never knew under that persona was a man that needed someone to hold him up as well. Kookie rushed over embracing Jimin in a tight hold, "Alpha, ill always be here for you, through good and bad, please talk to me if you ever need someone," Kookie says with a small tear running down his face. "Oh baby, I'm ok now, but I promise, you will be my rock if i'm in a dark space. I love you my baby bunny". Jimin held his omega, rubbing his back and helping himrelax. "Yoongi should be here any minute, help Jin gather his things so he leave once Yoongi arrives. I know he is tired and ready to go snuggle with Namjoon". Jimin couldn't hide the smirk on his face from Jins shocked one, ducking from the spoon that was thrown at him. A car pulls into the drive and Yoongi gets out, and makes his way to the door. Kookie is there in an instant, greeting him and pulling him inside almost vibrating with excitement. Jimin and Kookie hug and thank Jin again for helping them and watch as he heads for the car. They wait until he is inside and on his way before closing the door behind him. " It smells amazing, please tell me that is what I thin it is", Yoongi says with a big smile on his face. "It's your favorite according to Jin, we spent all afternoon preparing it for you, I hop you like it, Jimin couldn't help but laugh at Kookie's excitement for his first cooking lesson with Jin. He was running around the kitchen trying to make sure everything was ready for when Jin arrived. Kookie had told Jin he wanted to make whatever Yoongi's favorite dish was and Jin had agreed with a knowing smile to help him do just that. Jimin was texted Yoongi to see if he would be able to make it that night at 7. Jin and Kookie planned to cook, and then Jin would leave for home once Yoongi arrived. Jimin made a quick run through the rest of the house making sure it was clean and ready for their guest. He wanted to watch the cooking show but didn't want to make Kook nervous and interfere, he knew how much this meant to his baby bunny. Jin soon arrived with ingredients in hand and they quickly got started. Jimin decided he would relax on the couch, catch up on his show, and stay out of the way. The house soon filled with the most wonderful smell, and his stomach growled and he couldnt wait for dinner. They had made Galbitang, a hearty soup made from short rib, cause Jin knew that over all, Yoongi was a meat eater above vegetables. Jimin slowly made his way to the kitchen and glanced in, and couldn't help but chuckle. Both omegas looked frazzled but happy at the turn out and Kookie still had the huge smile plastered on his face. "Kook why dont you go get ready for our company, he should be here soon". Kookie quickly shook his head in agreement and kissed Jimin quickly as he left to get ready. "Jin Hyung thank you so much for helping Kookie, you have no idea how much this meant to him. I hope you are not going to have to go home and cook again are you", Jimin said with a little worry in his voice. " No tonight we are ordering in and going to watch a movie. I know its none of my business but Yoongi is apart of our pack. What is the reason for all of this"? Jimin blushed a little and thought about his answer, "The first time I met Yoongi, I was drawn to him, and I didn't know what or why. It wasnt until Kookie appeared in my life and I felt that same pull, that same unknown feeling from before. I guess cause I didn't really see Kookie again after that first meeting, the feeling faded for the moment. The night you all came to help me and Kookie and I saw Yoongi's wolf, all of those feelings came flooding back . Jin Hyung, Yoongi is a mixture of mine and Kookie's colors, it explains the pull, from me and Kookie. He is meant to be our mate, but I wont push this on him, but me and Kookie want to get to know him better, give him the mates he has always wanted". Jin stood there a little shocked, he wont lie he had seen the color patterns and wondered but wasn't sure. "We just want him happy and we know you and Kookie wouldn't do anything to hurt him. Just be careful, he acts touch but deep down, his mind and heart are fragile. The pack knows of his inner turmoils and past but he tries to hide it from others. He has battled his own inner demons and has just recently over come them to be his truly happy self". Jimin shook his head in complete understanding, he himself had just recently worked through his own demons and was now happier with himself. " I would never do anything to hurt him, I completely understand what it means for your mind to be your own worst enemy". Kookie had walked in just in time to hear Jimins words and all he wanted to do was hold him. Jimin always acted so strong and was always there for anyone that needed him. He never knew under that persona was a man that needed someone to hold him up as well. Kookie rushed over embracing Jimin in a tight hold, "Alpha, ill always be here for you, through good and bad, please talk to me if you ever need someone," Kookie says with a small tear running down his face. "Oh baby, I'm ok now, but I promise, you will be my rock if i'm in a dark space. I love you my baby bunny". Jimin held his omega, rubbing his back and helping him relax. "Yoongi should be here any minute, help Jin gather his things so he leave once Yoongi arrives. I know he is tired and ready to go snuggle with Namjoon". Jimin couldn't hide the smirk on his face from Jins shocked one, ducking from the spoon that was thrown at him. A car pulls into the drive and Yoongi gets out, and makes his way to the door. Kookie is there in an instant, greeting him and pulling him inside almost vibrating with excitement. " Please tell me that is what I think it is", Yoongi says with a big smile on his face. "Jin Hyung said it was your favorite, we spent all afternoon making it for you. I really hope you like it. "Kookie, im sure I will absolutely love it", he says smiling, showing his gummy smile. Jimin looks around at both of them, his heart beating a little faster, not sure how this night will go, but no matter what, he is happy, content.


	11. A new beginning

Jimin enjoyed watching the others eat the delicious soup Jin and Kookie had made. Yoongi looked like he was in heaven and Kookie couldn't stop raving about how good it was. Kookie had never had it apparently, but with how he said he was raised, sadly Jimin wasn't surprised. By the time dinner was done, and they had a couple of bottles of wine in themselves it was late. They had settled on the couch to watch a movie Kookie curled up into Jimin's side and Yoongi sort of leaned on Kookie. The movie was about midway through and suddenly Jimin could feel like kisses on his neck. He glanced down at a smiling Kookie, who now had his nose nuzzled into Jimin's neck, inhaling his scent, and nibbling his ears. Jimin tightened his grip on Kookie's waist, emitting a small moan, his ears and neck being very sensitive. He knew it was the wine making Kookie this daring with Yoongi sitting so close, but in the moment he couldn't find it in him to care. He slid his hand down over Kookies ass, feeling him tense up at his touch. "Don't get shy now baby, you started this", Jimin said whispering in Kookie's ear, licking, and hearing the beautiful moan from his bunny. He glanced at Yoongi and could see how tense he was,which told Jimin, he knew what was going on. He came up with an idea, cause he was pretty sure he was right, but he didn't want to force anything. He stood pulling Kookie up with him, "We are headed to the bedroom, you are more than welcome to join us Yoongi". The wine had made them brave, and to drop all inhibitions and so with one last glance, Kookie gave him a look of please join us. Jimin caught the slight shutter and lip bite from Yoongi, knowing he got the message. They made there way to the room, dropping clothing down the hall as they went, a trail for Yoongi to follow if he did decide to. Jimin laid Kookie down, climbing on the bed to join his beautiful omega. "Baby, you are so bad, and you drive me wild. I love you and tonight, i'm going to wreck you". Kookie shuttered at the words that Jimin just growled in his ear, while watching the door. Jimin kissed his neck and slowly started working his way down over his neck and collar bones. When he reached one of his pert nipples, and gently started licking it, Kookie couldn't stop his body from arching up into Jimin's hold. Kookie had his eyes closed and Jimin was licking down his body when they both heard a couch from the door. They both looked so fast , it was almost comical in Yoongi's eyes, he couldn't stop the smile. "Is that invitation still open, if so, i'm in", Yoongi said with a small smirk. Jimin climbed off the bed, going to take Yoongis hand, leading him to the bed. He leaned in, but waiting for Yoongi to come the rest of the way. He was not going to force him to do anything he wasnt comfortable with. Yoongi closed the gap, and kissing him, to Jimin felt just as right as when he kissed Kookie for the first time. He wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer, not wanting to let go. He leaned back enough to help Yoongi get undressed. "You are beautiful baby",Jimin growls in Yoongi's ear, letting his full alpha come through with his words. He feels Yoongi begin to shake with anticipation, holding onto Jimin tighter. The deepen the kiss more, before they are interrupted with a small whine from the bed. They both look at Kookie with a smile, "we are sorry baby, we didn't mean to leave you out. Move to the middle of the bed love so there is enough room for both of us". Kookie does, and Jimin is so glad he decided on the king bed, even when he was alone. He watches with hungry eyes as Yoongi makes his way over to Kookie, and leans down, brushing his nose against his neck, seeing how the omega smells. Citrus and cherry blossoms fill his nostrils and all he wants to do is stay like this. He looks at Jimin for permission, Kookie is his omega. "Yoongi, im sure you have figured out what this entire evening has been for. It is not to just get you into our bed, we want you to be apart of our little family". Yoongi looks a little surprised, but he had wondered if that's what the plan had been from the night Kookie invited him over. He had caught the glances from them both off and on all night. "If you are interested, you would become a part of my pack, and live here with us, being ours. We can have our fun tonight if you need or want to think about it. If you dont want this, we can still have tonight and enjoy each others company". Jimin hoped with all he had, Yoongi would choose to be theirs, and he could see the hopeful look in Kookie's eyes as well. Yoongi crawled over to Jimin and without any hesitation, kissed him passionately. " I have liked you since the first time I met you, but you were rogue, so I didn't think you would even be looking for or want a mate. I didn't say anything, and then the last time I was over here, seeing you again, and seeing how you defended Kookie, it brought up all of those old feelings. I don't have to think about anything, I want to be with you". He looked back at kookie and made his way back to the now sitting up omega. "I liked you as well from our first meeting, you made him smile like I had never seen him smile, that made me happy, even if it wasnt me. Thats when I knew it was more the lust, it was love. I wanted you happy even if it wasn't with me". Jimin made his way over, wrapping his arms around Yoongi, pulling him tightly against his body. "Kookie I would love it if you would have me also, and I will spend my life protecting you just like Jimin". Kookie had a small tear fall down his cheek, he was happy, like he never thought he could be. "I would love that hyung, and thank you for loving us both". "You can kiss him baby, we are both yours", Jimin whispers in Yoongi's ear. Yoongi cant move fast enough to seal his lips against Kooks, loving the small whine that leaves the omegas throat. Jimin rubs over Yoongi's body, familiarizing himself with every bump, freckle and mark on his body. Kookie had worked himself back down in the bed, now looking up at his two handsome mates and wondered how he ever got so lucky, and wonder for what was to come. This night was just getting started and he was already on edge, a few touches from both would drive him crazy.


	12. New love

The atmosphere in the room was heavy with nervousness and want. Jimin was sitting beside Kookie on the bed, running his fingers through his hair, while Yoongi was rubbing his back. They wanted to pamper their omega before things progressed. Yoongi had amazing hands for this, and could feel the tension leave Kooks body, and the soft sounds he was making didnt hurt either. Yoongi leaned over and started kissing his shoulders and down his back, nipping in places as he went. Jimin moved around the room lighting some candles, knowing Kookie loved the lights bouncing around the room from the flames. Jimin hears Kookie whine, feeling on the bed for him. He quickly makes his way back to his precious bunny, climbing back onto the bed,  turning him over and pulling him up into his arms. Jimin loved the feeling of his arms tight around his baby boy, a feeling he knew he would never get tired of. Yoongi crawls closer, wanting to be close to his new alpha as well, loving the way that sounds in his head. He kisses Jimin softly but quickly turning it more passionate, drawing a groan from both alphas. There was a small whine from Kookie at being left out, and also watching the kiss was getting to him. Jimin kissed the top of his head as he laid back against his body. Yoongi was starting to kiss his neck, up his jaw to his beautiful lips. The sounds he was pulling out of the omega was music to both their ears. Jimin begins to play with Kookies nipples as Yoongi leaves a mark on his neck, before kissing and licking down his torso. He is hard and leaking, just wanting to be touched. In all honesty, they are all turned on beyond belief, and can't believe this is finally happening. As Yoongi makes his way lower both Kookie and Jimin start running their fingers through his hair, guiding him down to Kookies length. The scent in the room, citrus and cherry blossom from kookie, mixing beautifully with Yoongi's pine and earth and Jimins ocean breeze and lime, making the room intoxicating, making their heads spend with want and need. The smells mixing with Kookies beautiful moans and whines, were driving them both wild. Yoongi without warning takes Kookie into mouth, all the way to the base. Kookie arched off the bed with a sudden cry of pleasure, pulling Yoongi's hair at the same time. Yoongi groans in pleasure, mixed with the pain, sending vibrations up the omegas length, and causing him to begin to leak. Yoongi makes his way lower now, kissing his inner thighs spreading his legs more. He runs a finger over his rim, feeling how wet Kookie already is for them. Jimin tweaked his nipples, kissing the side of his neck, kissing the claim mark , not missing the arch of Kookies back at the double stimulation. Yoongi was quickly bringing Kookie to the edge, and when Jimin realized he was getting close, he tapped Yoongi on the top of the head to get his attention. " We dont want him to cum just yet, he is absolutely beautiful when he falls undone from my cock alone, or in this case yours". Yoongi had a quick flash of surprise but was quickly replaced with a look full of lust and want for the beautiful men infront of him. He knew this is where he belonged, he was finally truly home. Jimin moved from behind Kookie and climbed off the bed and made his way over to the dresser. He found the lube and condoms they kept there and also grabbed the feather that Kookie absolutely loved. Jimin loved to tease his already sensitive body, the whimpers always had me wanting more. Kookie by this point was already very sensitive and his body was trembling with want and anticipation and when Jimin ran the length of his uppper body with the feather, it was like his body followed. He was beautiful the way his body arched off the bed, following the light touch. Yoongi watched with facianation as Jimin continued to run the feather over Kookies body, watching his face go between giggles and lust. When it was run down his sides and over his belly button he would giggle, but run down his inner thighs or near where he really wanted to be touched, he would whimper and whine. Jimin offered the feather over to Yoongi, the break had Kookie looking at him with so much want and was that love. He hoped it was and when he looked back at Jimin there was the same look in his eyes. He was loving the situation but all of a sudden he just had the biggest desire to cuddle and kiss his new omega and his new alpha. He loved how that sounded and decided then he wanted Jimin to claim him and claim Kookie if Jimin would let him. " Whats on your mind Yoongi, you seem to have drifted into your head", Jimin asked showing his concern. " Im ok, I just have this overwhelming desire to just cuddle with both of you, dont get me wrong the prospect of sex is great, but, I dont know", he looked down feeling he had let them both down. Suddenly he felt two sets of arms wrap around him, pulling him down onto the bed, between them both. "Kookie, we should atleast help you, we got you all worked up, im sorry", again feeling so guilty. Jimin quickly kissed his lips and moved to take Kookie between his beautiful plush lips, knowing exactly what to do to have him coming undone in minutes. Kookie let out the most beautiful scream when he came hard, it spilling down Jimins throat. Kookie fell back against the pillows looking completely sated and happy. Jimin leaned in kissing Yoongi deeply, letting him taste Kookie on his lips, before laying back pulling there new love into arms. Yoongi let himself be pulled into the hug but soon had Kookie taking his place. It just felt right to have their beautiful omega lay between them. They peppered him with kisses and gentle touches to they all felt themselves falling into a peaceful sleep. Yoongi wondered what the future would hold but for now he was content with taking it one day at a time. 


	13. The Wedding

The next few weeks had been a world wind of falling in love all over again. Yoongi was finally at peace and felt he was home, Jimin felt he had found his missing pieces, and Kookie, well Kookie was over the moon in love. His first heat was coming up and they were trying to arrange the wedding ceremony that would join him, Jimin and now Yoongi as one. Kookie was running around planning with Jin, who was loving every second of it. Jimin swore he lived for things like this and so he just let them go do there thing. He was sure he would be surprised the day of and that's kind of what he was hoping for. A week had passed and everything was about done, and Kookie's heat was getting close, Jimin could smell his scent changing. It still smelled normal, just a little heavier in the air and he had to admit, he was anxious for this. Kookie had told him how horrible he had been treated in the past when his heats would hit and he wanted this to be special. He wanted to show Kookie he never had to worry about being mistreated during his heat ever again. The day of the ceremony arrives and Jimin is trying to hide his nerves and be the strong alpha he is, but after being alone for so long, to now he is getting married, he would be lying if he said he wasn't scared. Yoongi seemed to be just as fidgety as he was, when he reached over taking his hand. "Everything is going to be ok. I know you hate social gathering, let alone where you are in the spotlight, but just think of how beautiful Kookie is going to be standing up there with us. How after all of this is done, he will be ours forever, he will be our beautiful omega husband. Jimin thought Yoongi's face was going to crack if his smile got in bigger after that statement, but he felt the immense happiness as well. There was no denying how Kookie coming into their lives had changed them both so much for the better. Jimin heard the music start to play and knew it was time to head to the alter with Yoongi and wait for Kookie to come to them. As they took their places, they looked around at all of their friends and family. Sitting in the front was Namjoon and his pack looking on as proud parents of Yoongi. Yoongi had come to there pack, a lot like Kookie had. Namjoon and Jin had taken him in without a second thought and helped him back on his feet. He could never repay them for the kindness and love they had shown him all those years ago. Soon the song started that would bring Kookie to them, and as he entered the room, Jimin and Yoongi felt they had the air knocked out of there lungs. He was dressed in beautiful black and red hanbok, his hair falling in beautiful curls around his face and his smile larger than life. He looked absolutely stunning and in that moment neither Jimin nor Yoongi knew how they had gotten so lucky for such a beautiful man to come into their lives. How they had gotten so lucky for a man to not only have enough love in his heart for one of them but for both of them. Jimin could feel his heart racing and could hear Yoongi's next to him doing the same. Kookie made his way up to the alter, taking their hands in his. The ceremony was lovely and before they knew it, they were husbands and almost skipping out of the venue. They walked over to the building that would have the reception hand in hand overjoyed at what this new chapter would bring them. They had been there a few hours when Kookie suddenly grabbed his stomach and pulled Jimin to the side away from everyone. Jimin knew before Kookie could say a word, his heat was starting. Jimin knew they had to get out of their quick, before a fight broke out. A omega in heat could cause some unwanted attention, married or not. It wasn't usually the person themselves, it was that persons wolf taking over. Jimin quickly found Yoongi and asked Namjoon to please let everyone know they had gone but to please thank everyone for coming and to please stay as long as they wanted. Jimin rushed Kookie outside to the car, ushering him into the passenger seat before running around and getting in himself. Yoongi was quick to follow climbing into the back seat, leaning forward placing his hands on Kookie's shoulders. He knew how important contact was when an omega was in heat, it seemed to calm the hurt just enough to be able to make it home. As soon as they arrived home and in the house Kookie was panting and moaning, tearing out of his clothes, just to try to feel some relief from the overwhelming heat radiating through his body. Jimin picks him up, taking him into there room, laying his gently down on the bed. Kookie was starting to get delirious from the heat, since he had not had one in so long both Yoongi and Jimin knew this was going to be a rough one. Jimin reached out to touch Kookie's face and he recoiled so quickly that it surprised Jimin. He knew this might happen, Kookie was going to have flashes from his past in this state. They would just have to work with him and remind him he was safe, loved and would never be treated like that again. Kookie soon came back to himself and was reaching out for either man, just needing them to help him. Jimin started kissing his face and soon reached his lips, kissing him passionately, showing him he was ok. Yoongi was running his hands over his upper body, trying to workout some of the tension in his arms, trying to get him to relax and let them take care of him. They knew it was working when his breathing started to slow down and he was talking more. He was already hard and leaking, needing release, which was always pretty quickly after the body entered this state. Jimin reached down taking Kookie in hand, already knowing exactly how to get Kookie to cum quickly, to help with a little of the pain. Jimin's expertly timed motions soon had Kookie arching off the bed, a beautiful string of moans and incoherent words falling from his lips. He was still painfully hard, but it didn't seem to help with him keeping his mind in the moment. They knew they were in for a long night and an even longer 3-4 days depending on how Kookie's heat went. All omegas where different and since they had not been with Kookie when he was in heat they would have to take it one day at a time. Yoongi went to get water and food for the next few hours preparing for what was to come. 


	14. Heat

By the time Yoongi had made it back to the room, Kookie was already covered in a light sheen and panting. Jimin had gone to the bathroom to get a cold cloth and was coming back in at the same time. Kookie let out a whine that had both men moving faster. He knew he would be taken care of know matter how long it would take but there was still that fear in the back of his mind from how he was treated in his past. Wounds ran deep and even though he knew neither man would ever hurt him he was scared. Jimins first touch had him flinching without much thought and a "please don't hurt me", slipping from his lips. Jimin knew the heat was fogging his mind and he was slipping into his past memories. Yoongi knew a little of his past but looked at Jimin with sad questioning eyes, asking were that phrase had just come from. Jimin filled him in quickly and Yoongi shook his head in understanding before laying down next to Kookie. " You are safe baby boy", Yoongi whispered into his ear, pulling him back to the present enough to make grabby hands at Jimin who was still standing beside the bed looking down at his precious omega. Jimin quickly moved placing himself over Kookie, feeling his intense heat against his skin, almost burning to the touch. He had heard how bad omega heats could be, but since he was an alpha, he would experience his rut every few months, but had never been around an omega in heat. He did know his touch was supposed to help, like ice against a hot omega's skin but nothing would take away the pain until he had been knotted and filled. Jimin felt the knot forming in his stomach at finally being able to knot his baby, filling him full. He knew he needed to get kookie back to forming coherent sentences so he could ask him if he wanted to take the chance of becoming pregnant. During their heat is when most omegas would become pregnant and he did not want to put that on Kookie without asking. He had condoms, but would do whatever his babyboy wanted. He kisses kookie passionately, his moans getting louder against his lips, and he realizes Yoongi has wrapped his own hand around Kookies length and is stroking him slow and steady, just enough to keep him on edge. Jimin moves down his jaw and down to his newly mated mark and bites down hard causing Kookie to arch up and cum into Yoongis hand. He licks the wound and moves his way down Kookies body loving the noises leaving the boys puffy lips. Yoongi leans in kissing down Jimins back, running his hands over every bit of skin he can reach. Kookies hormones are getting to him to, causing his more submissive side to appear to the alpha. "God alpha, you look so good", he growls in his ear. Hearing those words come from the usual very stubborn and dominant Beta has Jimins wolf howling. He pulls Yoongi into a powerful kiss, biting down on his mark as well. Yoongi whines and almost cums right there but he isn't quite as on edge as Kookie was. As Jimin makes his way down Kookies beautiful body, he is suddenly being flipped onto his back, Kookie quickly climbing on top of him, moving his ass against his length, begging to be filled. Kookie was leaking so much slick, he could feel it running down his hard cock, and knowing Kookie was wet enough and ready for his hard length. He still works two fingers deep into him, not taking the chance of hurting his baby. Three fingers later and Kookie is practically begging , drool running down his chin, and Yoongi helps to line him up with Kookies wet hole. He take it slow, even though Kookies body is practically pulling in. He finally bottoms at and Yoongi pulls Kookie up against his body, helping him move on Jimins hard cock, guiding his hips up and down, kissing and biting his shoulder. He reaches around taking Kookie in his head, feeling his throbbing against his palm. He has Kookie cumming again in a matter of minutes but Jimin is so far from being done. He tells Yoongi to pick Kookie up and put him all fours and move to his head. Jimins voice has dropped like three octaves and has Yoongi trembling with how he sounds right now. He helps Kookie onto all fours, placing a pilling under his hips and moves to his head, strocking his hair out of his eyes. Jimin slides back into Kookie, jostling him forward, bringing Yoongi's length to his lips. Kookie takes the hint and opens his mouth for Yoongi, who takes no time getting on his knee's, sliding into Kookies eager mouth. He takes it slow at first not wanting to cause his baby any distress, but when he feels the taps on his thigh, he knows what Kookie is telling him. He begins to move faster, feeling Kookies throat constrict around his girth, when he hits the back of his throat. Jimin is pounding into Kookie, making him moan and scream sending strong vibrations strait up Yoongis cock, and into his core. He knew he wasn't going to last long at this rate and he could tell by the way Jimins thrust were becoming a little more sporadic his was close as well. Yoongi taps Kookies shoulder and tells him he is close and if he doesn't want to swallow, he needs to pull off now, but he is shocked when he feels Kookie take him in more, quickly swallowing all he has to give and even licks his lips when he falls back. Jimin thrust one,two, three more times before his knot his catching on Kookies rim and they are stuck together. A few more thrust and Jimin is filling Kookie up so well and Kookie is whining at the feeling of being so full. Jimin lays him down on his side, trying not jostle either of them to much. He runs his hand over Kookies belly where it is already starting to swell from being filled so much. " You would look so beautiful carrying my pups", Jimin whispers in his ear, kissing his neck. Yoongi lays down in front of Kookie, placing an arm across his stomach, lacing his fingers with Jimin. They were going to be stuck for a bit, and so Yoongi went and got a warm cloth and cleaned everyone up as best he could. " We had better get a little sleep before another wave of his heat hits", Jimin says, looking down at Kookie who has already fallen into a light sleep. Yoongi agrees pulling the cover up over them and snuggles in closer, feeling he is finally home. The next few days go about like the first one does. By the fourth day, Kookie's heat finally breaks and they sleep in for the next few days recuperating from the weeks events. They know they have to go grocery shopping, do laundry and a few other things but cant bring themselves to want to move. They had changed bedding in between sessions but are on their last clean set so the laundry is calling their names. Kookie never thought he would feel so loved and taken care of by one man let alone two, but here was sandwiched between to gorgeous men who couldn't seem to get enough of him.   
, 


End file.
